Watch and See
by WordsAreMyAddiction
Summary: An eight year old Harry needs glasses.
1. Chapter 1

**As always, the Harry Potter world and all its characters belong to J.K.R.**

* * *

Harry clumsily dropped the pile of pans he was holding. They crashed to the ground with a large BANG.

"Harry, you stupid, little boy. Careful! How many times have you dropped things, things the week!" Uncle Vernon said in exasperation.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon," Harry said as he scrambled to pick up the pans. He gathered them up, trying to balance the large saucers in his small hands. He managed to walk through the door when he was met with the wall.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" the wall spoke. Harry got a bit closer to it and realized it was Dudley.

"I'm sorry Dudley," Harry said. He gathered the pans once again and turned them into the sink. He let the water run to soak them, then he went up to his closet. After shutting the door, he sighed. He strained to look at the speck of dust that was slowly moving in the corner. Or was that a spider? Harry couldn't tell, he could barely see anything lately unless it was abnormally close to his face.

He heard hushed voices outside of his closet. "Take him!" the voice urged.

"No. Why should that brat receive anything from us?" the other voice responded.

"Take him, now." the first voice said. "You know it does more harm to us if he's breaking every other piece of dish we have in this home. We'll soon have nothing left, so take him now!" Harry pictured the voice throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Alright, fine!" the voice said, who Harry interpreted as Uncle Vernon. "HARRY! Come here!" the noise made Harry startle and he jumped up so fast he hit his head on the door frame.

He rubbed the tender spot and met his Uncle in the living room. Uncle Vernon's cheeks were tinted pink from breathing so hard. "We're going to the optometrist, let's go," he said harshly. He put his hand on Harry's back and roughly pushed him towards the door.

Dudley came bounding in. "Oh, can I come! Please, Daddy?" Dudley pouted.

"No, Dudley," Uncle Vernon said between clenched teeth. "You're not going to have any fun. I'm taking Harry to the optometrist to get glasses."

"Oh, can I get some?"

Uncle Vernon said abruptly, "No, swettums, you can't." And with that uncle Vernon and Harry left.

For once, the car ride was peaceful for Harry. He wasn't ridiculed once, but that was because Uncle Vernon spent the whole time ridiculing himself. "I can't believe I'm about to spend two hundred euros on this child," he muttered to himself. "I don't even spend two hundred euros on myself!"

Uncle Vernon pulled up to the optometrist. Inside, Harry had fun trying on different glasses, and not once did Uncle Vernon tell him to stop. When Harry's name was called, he bounced up and followed the nice man in a white coat. Harry could barely sit still in the giant chair he sat in. Then the doctor leaned this big contraption toward Harry that seemed to have twenty pairs of eyes!

It was a long and arduous appointment only because Harry could barely hold his excitement. "Now I'm going to need you to hold still," she Dr. Peterson gently.

"Please," uncle Vernon said, "sit still." And then quietly so Harry couldn't hear he said, "God, I just want to go home."

The doctor diagnosed Harry with glasses, and Harry got to pick out his own pair. After trying some on, and making one or two wacky faces, Harry found a nice blue pair that he liked. It was rectangular and the sides had a design that resembled the ocean. "I want this one." Harry said.

Uncle Vernon Looked at the price tag and shook his head. "Too expensive." Harry's heart dropped. He had really liked those ones. Uncle Vernon started scouring the store. He came back with a nice, cheap, round pair of black glasses. "Try these on," he said. Harry tried them on. He couldn't quite tell if they fit his face or not. But Uncle Vernon was smiling. "That's the one," he said.

The cashier said, "you guys are lucky. We happen to have Harry's prescription here already and in these frames. Wait a few moments and we'll bring them out to you."

Harry still couldn't decide if he liked them or not. Uncle Vernon, however, didn't seem too have as agrivating a time waiting. The cashier woman brought out Harry's pair, Harry tried them on, and he smiled. He could see again!

The car ride home was a completely different perspective. He could actually see the road signs and his neighbor's cat on the lawn. He saw the greasy food stain on the seat in the back of the car, and he noticed the bright yellow booger hanging from his Uncle's nose. He got home invigorated.

Dudley came too greet them. "Can I try on your glasses Harry, they're so cool!"

"Yeah go ahead," Harry offered.

But uncle Vernon stopped them. "No you don't want to try them, Dudley. Glasses are for nerds." he smiled and turned to Harry. "Come on, Dudley, Harry has to cook us dinner."

They walked away and Harry could see that Dudley was till a bit jealous that Harry got glasses. _It's okay though_, Harry thought, _at least I can see._

* * *

**I'd like to think that Uncle Vernon picked the ugliest pair of glasses in the store, and that's why he was smiling when Harry tried them on.**


	2. Chapter 2

_11 year old Harry, before he goes to Hogwarts._

There were many times after that where Dudley faked bad eye sight in order to get glasses. There was once when Dudley was ten, that he faked running into a flag pole at school. And there was once when Harry and Dudley were both nine that Dudley pretended to accidentally break all of Aunt Petunia's vases for her potted plants on the porch. That incident caused Dudley to lose his desert that night- brownies and ice cream. That night, Dudley seriously considered if getting glasses was worth losing his desert.

But this time was different.

Dudley was squinting at words the teacher wrote on the chalkboard, and he couldn't read the time on the far wall in the living room. Some might say that's because he's stupid. That may be a factor, but Harry felt it was due to the eyesight.

"Dad, I need glasses." Dudley told his father.

Uncle Vernon lifted his chin, as if greatly considering it, then he scoffed, "No way."

"And I need a new pair," Harry told him.

He put his newspaper down, "Didn't I just get you a new pair, what-"

"Three years ago?" Harry finished for him. "My prescription's changed, I can barely see out of them anymore."

"Watch her tongue, boy," he glowered and went back to reading.

"But Dad," Dudley begged.

"No, Dudley, come on. I say this for a reason, not just cause I'm a mean guy. Glasses are for the impuissant."

"Please, I-"

"Dudley, I have given you everything you've ever asked for. Why don't you ask for something manly like a baseball?"

"Uncle Vernon-" Harry started.

"Harry I already bought you a nice pair of glasses, and you better goddamn appreciate them. I'm in a good mood today, please do not push my buttons."

"But-" Dudley and Harry pleaded.

"Please!" he exclaimed.

The boys walked away, defeated. Looks like they have two kids who can't see.


End file.
